


Things Weren't All Bad

by Akasrie



Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Girls Kissing, Just some endless amounts of fluff! nothing actually really needs tagging, but there is some tiny references to some character deaths, like its so small you need a microscope to see it, so its nothing to really worry about, there's nothing that really needs tagging, this is like a small slice of life ficlet i guess so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-23 05:41:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20003230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akasrie/pseuds/Akasrie
Summary: Clementine and Violet play a game, ask each other questions, and talk about the happier memories.





	Things Weren't All Bad

**Author's Note:**

> Here's my story! I hope you guys enjoyed reading it :)

“Okay, would you rather have twenty-seven toes, or twenty-seven fingers?”

  
  
Clementine and Violet were in the latter’s room, sitting on her bed together. They had just finished eating dinner when they decided to spend the last few hours of the day enjoying each other’s company before bed.

  
  
They’re playing the game Would-You-Rather, and even though they’ve been playing it for an hour already, they hadn’t grown tired of it yet.

  
  
Clementine hummed, pointedly looking towards the ceiling as though she’s thinking really hard about the question, even though the answer came pretty easily to her.

  
“I’d have to go with the fingers. It’d be kind of hard to find shoes otherwise.”

  
Violet nods, agreeing. “You do have a point.”

  
  
After taking a moment to think, Clementine smiles big when she finally comes up with her question.

  
  
“Uh oh,” Violet groans, already dreading the question that she  _ knows  _ is going to be either really weird, or really unfair.

  
  
“Would you rather have a lifetime supply of chicken nuggets-”

  
  
“Why me?” Violet groans louder, a hand on her head in mock misery.

  
  
“Or,” Clementine interrupts back cheekily, smile growing wider. “Would you rather kiss me right now?”

  
  
Violet looks shocked, then shyly looks away as a bright blush began forming on her face. “Wow, you are the  _ worst _ ,” she says, no real mirth behind her words.

  
  
“What was that?,” Clementine jokes, putting a hand behind her ear and turning her head. “I didn’t hear an answer, Vi.”

  
  
Violet lightly punches her arm and huffs. “Chicken nuggets aren’t as annoying as you are, you know.”

  
  
She pauses. Then, slowly and carefully, almost kind of timidly, she puts a hand on the back of Clementine’s head, and pulls her close with no resistance at all.

  
  
They kiss, and it’s a soft and gentle kiss, still so sweet despite them dating for so long. It brings a blush to Clementine’s face.

  
  
“See? I knew you liked me more than chicken nuggets!”

  
  
“Oh please, as if it was a secret.” Then, almost as an afterthought, she adds “You’re on thin ice, though.”

  
  
Clementine giggles a little, and leans back on her hands. She knew Violet wouldn’t pick the chicken nuggets, and getting a smooch from her girlfriend was an added bonus to seeing her flustered. What Violet said gave her a thought, however.

  
  
“Speaking of ice, have you ever been ice skating?”

  
  
“No, but I do know how to rollerskate a little. We found rollerskates one day in a utility closet, but eventually some of our feet got too big, so Tenn, Willy, and Ruby have all the skates now. Last time I checked, anyway.”

  
  
“That sounds like a fun thing to teach AJ.”

  
  
Violet snorts. “Sure, but we’re running low on bandages.”

  
  
At that, Clementine grabs Violet’s hand, an idea forming instantly in her mind.

  
  
“We can scavenge tomorrow and see if we can find some.”

  
  
Violet gently squeezes her hand back. “You want to?”

  
  
“Yeah! Just me and you,” Clementine says sweetly, making Violet’s heart flutter at the sound.

  
  
She gives Clementine a soft smile in return. “Okay, then. It’s a date.”

  
  
“Aren’t dates supposed to be romantic? Like when we sat and looked at the stars together?”

  
  
“I think anything can count as a date as long as you’re having fun together. A date at the circus isn’t exactly romantic, but it still counts as a date.”

  
  
“Yeah, that makes sense.” Another question pops up in her head. “Have you ever been to the circus?”

  
  
“Nah. I guess the closest thing to a circus I’ve ever been to was an amusement park, but I was really little, so I don’t remember much.”

  
  
Clementine hums in response, and they both lasp into comfortable silence.

  
  
After about a minute, Violet breaks it first. “You said you’ve travelled a lot, right?”

  
  
Clementine nods slowly. “Yes. Why?”

  
  
“What was your favorite place you’ve been to?”

  
  
She didn’t have to think long to answer.

  
  
“The motel. When everything started and I met Lee, it was the first place where I ever felt safe. I don’t know if we would’ve stayed there forever if we were able to, but things were a lot more simple back then.”

  
  
“You must’ve run into a lot of people since then. Who, besides Lee, was your favorite?”

  
  
Clementine doesn’t have the chance to answer before Violet quickly interjects upon seeing the smile that instantly came on her face.

  
  
“And I don’t count! Or anyone else here in the school.”

  
  
This time Clementine had to pause and think about it. Who  _ was  _ the person she liked hanging out with the most over the years?

  
  
“I don’t think I can pick just one person,” Clementine admits. “I’ve ran with a lot of groups, and every single one had good people in them who I liked, but…” she pauses. “But I think I liked Duck, Sarah, and Gabe the most? They were all my closest friend at one point in my life, probably because they weren’t adults who were telling me what to do all the time.”

  
  
Clementine smiles faintly, a wave of content and fond nostalgia washing over her.

  
  
“I wish I could see them again.”

  
  
Violet was glad Clementine didn’t sound sad. She was worried she was prying too much when asking that question, but seeing how calm she was when talking, she knows that she’s slowly starting to stop getting haunted by her past. It’s a nice feeling; letting go of the sad parts, and having the happy ones be the first ones on your mind.

  
  
She scoots closer to Clementine, and leans her body against hers.

  
  
“There was a girl here, Rachel, who was always smiling, no matter what. Even when things got really, really bad and scary, she was always smiling. She definitely gave Louis a run for his money with all of her endless positivity.”

  
  
Violet sighs, but smiles at the memory. “She’s the one who I’d like to see again.”

  
  
Before Clementine could say anything back, there’s a knock on the door, followed by it opening slowly.

  
  
“Clem?,” AJ asks, head peeking through.

  
  
“What’s up, kiddo? Is it bedtime already?”

  
AJ nods excitedly, stepping into the room fully. “Omar wants me to get up early so I can help him make breakfast for everyone!”

  
  
“That’s really cool, AJ!” Clementine says, standing up slowly. Violet sits up and grabs onto her arm to steady her while she grabs her crutches.

  
  
Turning to Violet, Clementine leans down and gives her a soft kiss on the cheek.

  
  
“Goodnight, nugget.”

  
  
Violet smiles, and squeezes her arm. “You really need to think of better nicknames. You sound like Louis.”

  
  
Getting on her knees, Violet reaches up and returns the kiss with her own peck on the lips.

  
  
“Goodnight, Clem. I love you.”


End file.
